plantszombiesfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rich Shooter/Transcript
(Peashooter is outside his house) Peashooter: (checks the mail) (sees a folder) (reads the folder) OH MY GOD! SUNFLOWER! Sunflower: (runs outside) What's happening? Peashooter: This folder says that me, Bloomerang and Chomper are so famous that they're giving us an intire fortune! Bloomerang and Chomper: (magically appear) (excited) Really? Peashooter: How did you do that? How did you magically appear like that. Bloomerang: I don't know. How much are they giving us? Peashooter: (reads) A MILLION DOLLARS EACH? Bloomerang: OH MY GOD! Chomper: WE ARE RICH! Sunflower: Wait, where's the money? Peashooter: (opens the folder) INSIDE HERE! Bloomerang: OH MY GOD! Chomper: THE MONEY IS INSIDE THE FOLDER!!! Time: The next evening at Wall-nut's house (Sunflower is there) Sunflower: I have the greatest idea ever! Wall-nut: Tell me! Sunflower: How about we try doing stuff noone has ever done in a relationship before? Wall-nut: Really? That's the worst idea ever told! Sunflower: Oh! Wall-nut: Just kidding! It's a great idea! Let's do it! Sunflower: Alright! (scene cuts to Bloomerang's house) (Peashooter and Chomper are there) Frisbee: (is playing around laughing) Peashooter: So, you have a younger brother? Bloomerang: Yup! Peashooter: How come you've never told me? Bloomerang: This is his debut appearance! Repeater: (breaks the door) (is angry) (gets in) Peashooter: Oh my God! What the heck are you doing here? Repeater: (angry) You are rich! I WANT MONEYYYYYYY! Peashooter: No! Repeater: Fine! I'll just rob a bank or something Peashooter: (not paying attention) (playing with his phone) Yeah, do that! Repeater: (runs away) Peashooter: (stops playing with his phone) So! Now we are rich! Frisbee: You are rich? Bloomerang: That's right, Frisbee! Your older brother is rich! Frisbee: Awesome! (scene cuts to a football stadium) (Sunflower is dressed like a football player and Wall-nut is dressed like a cheerleader and even wears a wig) Sunflower: I don't know! Isn't this wrong? Wall-nut: Hey, it wasn't MY idea to do something noone has ever done in a relationship before! Now, GO! Sunflower: (goes and plays football) (is actually good) Wall-nut: (cheering) Sunflower, Sunflower, she's a regular plant! If she can't do it, that's pretty normal! Sunflower: (angry) Wall-nut! Wall-nut: I'm not a cheerleader! I don't know how it works! Sunflower: (gets tackled) Wall-nut: Let's better try something else! (scene cuts to Peashooter's house) (Bloomerang and Chomper are there) Peashooter: How do you call a band that all members are millionaires? All of them: PBC! Doorbell: (rings) Peashooter: I'll go get it! (opens the door) It's Ghost Pepper! Ghost Pepper: Hi, guys! Bloomerang and Chomper: Hi, Ghost Pepper. Ghost Pepper: Why did you invite me? Peashooter: To see the bet! Ghost Pepper: Bet? What bet? Peashooter: Me and the guys are going to play Zombie Invasion 3: The Zombapocalypse! The winner gets the losers' one million! Ghost Pepper: I've heard that the guys are really good at Zombie Invasion 3: The Zombapocalypse. You are not going to win! Time: 10 minutes later Peashooter: I won! Bloomerang and Chomper: (give Peashooter 1.000.000 dollars each) Peashooter: Wow! 3.000.000 dollars! That's insane! Imagine all the things I could do with all this money! (nothing happens) Hey, where's the cutaway? Whatever! (scene cuts to the park) Wall-nut: Sunflower, why are why at the park? Sunflower: Because it's a beautiful sunny day. Besides, we agreed to do something noone has ever done in a relationship before. Wall-nut: Wait! Didn't you cancel it after you got tackled? Sunflower: Nope! Because Sunflower McPeadom never gives up! Wall-nut: But, why the park? Sunflower: Because there's enough room for soccer! Wall-nut: (confused) What? Sunflower: (kicks Wall-nut hardly) Wall-nut: (hits a lamppost) (comes back) (falls on Sunflower) Sunflower! (scene cuts to the hospital) Tall-nut: She's going to OK! Wall-nut: Thanks dad. (scene cuts to Ghost Pepper's house) Jalapeño (voiceover): Ghost Pepper, open the door! I'm busy! Ghost Pepper: Okay dad! (opens the door) (Peashooter is dressed in a tux) Peashooter: Did someone ask for a handsome man. Ghost Pepper: Yes, but I got you instead! Jalapeño (voiceover): OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! ROASTEEEED! Ghost Pepper: (angry) AREN'T YOU BUSY? Peashooter: Come on! (walks to a limo) Ghost Pepper: (follows him) (closes the door) (they get in the limo) (the limo starts) Ghost Pepper: So, how could you afford this limo? Peashooter: It only costed 400 dollars. It's amazing how cheap things are nowadays! Ghost Pepper: And the tux? Peashooter: 600! Ghost Pepper: In other words, you lost 1.000 dollars on a limo and a tux. Peashooter: Calm down! I still got 2.999.000 dollars left. Ghost Pepper: Wait. The tux was 600 and the limo was 400? How come? Why was the tux so expensive? Peashooter: I don't know. I really don't know. (limo stops) We're here! (they step outside the limo) Ghost Pepper: The cinema? (they go inside) (they sit down) Peashooter: (whispers) It's starting! (movie starts) Male movie character: I don't like you anymore! Female movie character: So? Male movie character: I think we should break up. Female movie character: YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Peashooter: (laughs) Time: After the movie (Peashooter and Ghost Pepper walk out of the cinema) Peashooter: That movie was hilarious! Ghost Pepper: Yeah! Hey, our limo's gone! Peashooter: Well, the limo can't stay here forever! Ghost Pepper: Well, I can fly, since I'm half ghost. But what about you? Peashooter: (takes out a jetpack) (wears it) (flies) Bye bye! Ghost Pepper: (flies) (follows him) (They land outside Ghost Pepper's house) Ghost Pepper: Okay, Peashooter. That was actually fun. But STOP! Peashooter: It's okay. The jetpack was only 100 dollars. I still have 2.998.900 dollars left. Ghost Pepper: That's not what I meant. I feel like your becoming more and more of a jerk each second you're rich. Peashooter: (angry) That's not true, you bag of air! Jalapeño (voiceover): OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! ROASTEEEED! BUT THIS TIME FROM THE OTHER SIIIIIIIIIIIIDE! Ghost Pepper: (angry) SHUT UP DAD! (to Peashooter) The old Peashooter would never say that to me! Peashooter: That Peashooter? That Peashooter's gone! I'm the new Peashooter! The better Peashooter! The rich Peashooter! Ghost Pepper: The jerk Peashooter who roasts his girlfriend for no good reason! Peashooter: You know what? I'm leaving! (turns on the jetpack) (flies) Ghost Pepper: (sighs) (scene cuts to the school) Wall-nut: What are we doing at school? It's Saturday! Sunflower: Exactly! Noone in a relationship has ever been at school at the weekends! Wall-nut: Well, at least you didn't get hurt with this idea. Sunflower: What? Wall-nut: I accidentaly hit you in the head and you got tackled in football. Sunflower: I don't remember any of those things. I also don't remember my name. Who are you? And why are you so fat? Wall-nut: (offended) (headbutts her) (scene cuts to the hospital) Tall-nut: Don't worry. She'll be okay. Again. So, son. What happened? Wall-nut: (nervous) Uuuumm. Pea...shooter...uuum....hit her...with...his pea shooting? Tall-nut: Really? Wall-nut: (nervous) Yeah, that's totally what happened, dad. Bye! (leaves) Tall-nut: (suspicious) Hmmmm. Sunflower: (wakes up) It's all coming back to me. I'm Sunflower McPeadom! Oh, hi Mr. Nut. Tall-nut: Hello Sunflower. Sunflower: Wall-nut headbutted me! Tall-nut: I knew he was lying! Sunflower: Lying? What did he say? Tall-nut: He said that Peashooter hit you. Don't worry, I'm going to ground him. Sunflower: Wait! I got it. (scene cuts to the park) Wall-nut: So we've already done it? Sunflower: Yeah! Wall-nut: (confused) But...how? Sunflower: Have you ever seen a girl getting tackled iin football and a guy embarrasing himself as a cheerleader? Wall-nut: (offended) For your information, I believe I was a pretty good cheerleader. Sunflower: Have you ever seen a girl get hit in the face by a guy she used as a soccer ball? Have you ever seen a girl getting hit so many times, that she gets amnesia and her boyfriend, instead of helping her, he headbutts her. Wall-nut: The headbutt helped you remember! Sunflower: The point is that we've done things noone has ever done. Wall-nut: Hey, you're right! Scene: (cuts to Ghost Pepper's house) (The bell rings) Ghost Pepper: (opens the door) (it's Peashooter) Peashooter: Hey, I'd like to come in and apologize. I just want to let you know that I gave the rest of my money to charity. Also I sold the things I bought and with the money I got, I did this! (shows her outside) (fireworks explode that write "Forgive me, Ghost Pepper!") Please! Ghost Pepper: (thinks) Okay, I forgive you! (they hug) So, are we going to see 'The Strong Plant' next week? Peashooter: Yep! And I'm going to pay! Ghost Pepper: (laughs) Don't ever say that again! Peashooter: Deal!Category:The Amazing Adventures of Peashooter transcripts